The Sacrifice
by LeelaLaFleur
Summary: Draco makes a sacrifice for somebody he loves. Just a little thing I wrote to relax! Enjoy and excuse the occasional mistakes :D


The Sacrifice 

The tall pale monstrous wizard was hovering above the lifeless form of Harry Potter, now known as the lost hope. The black haired boy with a trademark scar was not able to defeat Voldemort after all. The little hope many of wizards and witches had vanished with his fall. Most of them fled or were killed; some joined the other side. Either way, this was the end of the war. 

"Where is the mudblood?" hissed Voldemort his eyes never leaving Potter's body in front of him. 

"She ran, my Lord" whispered one of the Death Eaters as he fell on his knees in obedience. For a slightest moment Voldemort looked furious, but then something slightly resembling smile appeared on his thin lips. He turned to a figure standing in a dark corner to his left. 

"My faithful servant," said Voldemort in a way too sweet tone. The silver eyes sparkled in the darkness as the figure acknowledged the speaker. 

Voldemort ordered: "Get her!" 

"Yes, my Lord" spoke the smooth male voice before the silver eyes of speaker vanished. 

XXXXXX 

She still ran. Hermione's feet were hurting from the constant movement and catching breath was harder than ever, but she couldn't stop. Otherwise, they would surely find her. After the death of Harry Potter she had no other choice. Death Eaters were slowly spreading around castle grounds to eliminate the last drops of resistance. And that included her. Harry Potter was dead and she was the only other person to know all about Voldemort's horcruxes. Of course, they are going to go after her. 

She was in a deserted alley, just a mile away from Hogsmeade, when a tall male figure appeared right in front of her. She had troubles not run into him. Her eyes shot up and she recognized the cold silver eyes of her ex-classmate right away. Shit, she cursed under her breath. 

"Hello, Hermione." He said in a silky voice and offered her a slight smile. 

Hermione knew he worked for Voldemort; she has known since their 6th year when Harry saw his dark mark. Yet he looked somehow… different now. Either way, she wasn't going to wait around to find out. She jumped to the left, spun on her heel and ran deeper within the trees. She was sure she lost him, when he again appeared right in front of her. Again she tried to get away and again he caught up with her within seconds. 

Hermione noticed the odd manner, in which they played this little game of cat and mouse, and stopped dead in her tracks. She waited completely still, holding her breath, in attempt to find out how exactly is Draco catching up with her so fast and why she never see him or hear him nearing. It was almost like he apparated, but that makes a sound, and Draco's movements were un-hearable. 

"It's not nice to run away without saying hello back." Sounded his voice behind her. She turned to take in his appearance. He still looked like he did before she and Harry went into hiding; tall well-formed body, platinum hair and icy blue eyes… maybe, just his skin was a shade or two paler. It was dark outside and she couldn't really tell. 

"Please, let me go." She pleaded quietly. 

_"Let me go, I say." Growled little bushy haired witch and continued staring at young boy with pale hair._

_He grinned, but made no effort to move. She tried to squeeze in a small place next to him and continue her towards her class, but the boy put his arm out to stop her. Little girl grinned her teeth and pushed him away with all her strength. This act surprised him, but he wasn't ready to back down and pushed her back. He did not need to use much force; she was almost four inches shorter. Eleven years old Hermione tripped over her own feet and fell back onto the ground. Draco walked away laughing. The tears rolled down her face._

_"I hate you! I hate you so much, ferret!" screamed Hermione after him between the sobs._

"Why?" he asked with a small smile even though he already knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes…all that hope. After all that pain it was still there. She has lost the war in the worst possible way, she was the last survivor. 

"We were friends!" she exclaimed and took a step closer as to prove her point. Draco grinned little wider, bowed a little and kissed back of her hand. 

"Yes, we were." 

_Draco shut his hands in fist in his hair and pulled as hard as he could. He hated himself. He despised the weak pathetic human being he has become. He did not want to fight in this war. He hated Voldemort just as much as Dumbledore. He was just a disposable pawn in Voldemort's little army of pures. If the Dark Lord needed to he would have him killed just like any unimportant muggle without second thought._

_The tears were now freely running down Draco's face, over his chin, right onto his dark green satin shirt._

_"Draco?" said worried voice to his side. He did not need to look to tell who it was, so he just listened to the quickly nearing steps. She sat on the floor in front of him and reached her hand towards him, but changed her mind in a last second._

_"Draco, are you-" she started._

_"No, I'm not OK! Nothing is fucking OK!" he yelled at her, his eyes watering even more. She jumped up in shock. He buried his face in his hands, not sure what else to do._

_Suddenly he felt her arms tightening on him in a hug. His eyes widened in shock, but he did not dare to move. This was a first touch he could stand in a while. He craved the feeling._

_"I'm here for you. I can help." Whispered Hermione._

"Why are you doing this?" cried out Hermione. Draco curved into a little grin. He took a couple steps around her, surveying, just like a vulture would do to its future dinner. 

"Why did you left me?" he answered with another question, all the emotions disappearing from his face. 

"I had to" 

_"I have to go, Draco" said Hermione out of nowhere and lowered her head. They were sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower like any other Tuesday. They started this thing about 6 months ago and it slowly became a habit. At first they just met here to study quietly, sometimes not even acknowledging each other's presence. But the studying slowly changed into arguments, then into conversations, and those then became friendship. These days, they just came here joked, listened to the music and drank some firewhisky. Today was different…_

_"What?" Draco's head shot up._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow" she repeated, even though she knew he had heard her. She couldn't look at him. It was already hard to leave and the look on his face was only making it harder._

_"But why?" he pleaded more than asked. Hermione finally found enough courage to face him and turned her head to look at him. He looked just as perfect as always; flawless light skin, awesomely effortless hair and sparkly silver eyes. She's hated him all her life, but within couple past months he has managed to sneak up into her heart. Go figure, right?_

_"You know very well why" she said tiredly, but then tangled their fingers together and continued, this time in way much softer voice: "It's not safe here anymore….I'm sorry, Draco…"_

_She gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile, got up and ran through the door out._

_"I love you" whispered Draco the words he wasn't brave enough to say before, but the girl was already gone._

His words played again and again in his head as he raised his wand and pointed it directly at her heart. Hermione did not move, but only closed her eyes and let out quiet breath. When she opened her eyes back up, Draco could see a single tear streaming down her face and another one ready to follow. There was a pain in his heart. 

He opened mouth to say the final curse and Hermione shut her eyes tightly ready for the end. 

But he wasn't able to do it; he still loved her. 

"Go" he whispered and took a step to the side to allow her passing. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. It took only one look for her to realize the sacrifice he's making. Letting her go meant a punishment from the Dark Lord. 

"Come with me!" blurred out Hermione. 

"There are still some allies of Dumbledore's Army in the northern Scotland. They were our back up plan. If we get therein time we could still stop him! We could- " 

"No!" stopped her Draco strictly. Hermione gave him puzzled look. 

"They would find us and kill us before we even had a chance to step foot on those mountains." said Draco and pointed to the hills on the horizon. Then he added: "You go and I will buy you some time " 

"But" Hermione tried protesting when suddenly loud explosion went off not far from them. 

"Go!" whisper-yelled Draco. Hermione gave him a tight hug, tears in her eyes, and whispered back: "Please, be careful!" Those were just empty words; they both knew that it was impossible. Draco decided this was his chance. He bent down and kissed Hermione full on lips. 

"I love you" he mumbled quickly and vanished. After that Hermione ran.

XXXX 

"Where is she?" asked Voldemort angrily as soon as Draco apparated back. 

"She ran, my Lord" answered Draco without bending to kiss his robes. Voldemort's eyes narroved for a second, but then he asked calmly: "And where did she go?" 

No answer. Voldemort stud right in front of him and repeated more loudly: "Where- did-she-go, Draco?" 

"She…She went to London, my Lord." said Draco, copying Voldemort's poker face. 

"You all, go to London and kill the mudblood."barked Dark Lord at the group of Death Eaters to his right. 

"Hold on, Draco." He added just as Draco was ready to leave with the Death Eaters. Draco stopped his movements and straightened up.

"Enlighten me, young Malfoy," started Voldemort slyly, circling Draco the entire time. "How is it possible, that an injured wandless witch escaped from my strongest servant?" 

"She's smart." Answered Draco plainly, looking straight ahead into nothing. 

Voldemort laughed: "Yes, she is." 

"And you let her go!" spat out Voldemort suddenly and his snake-like eyes flashed red. Draco looked at his Lord and smirked, never saying a word. There was no need. They both knew it was true. Charade was over. 

"I have to say I'm going to miss such a capable fighter." Added Voldemort and pulled out his wand. 

"You're never gonna catch her." Smirked Draco, before Voldemort whispered the curse and Draco's lifeless body fell onto the ground. 

XXXXXXXX 

"It matters not what is the sacrifice we make, but for what cause it is made." 


End file.
